puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Ann Fukuhara
"Leave it to Ann!" ''- Ann's catchphrase'' Ann Fukuhara is a 14-year old girl in 8th grade. A ball of passion with a bright and positive personality. She is the captain of her school's Prism Dance club and is the daughter of a senbei (rice cracker) shop owner. She can taste the "flavor" of music. Her Prism Live instrument is a pair of drumsticks. Her love interest is her childhood friend and senior, Kazuki Nishina. Appearance Ann is a very fashion-conscious middle school girl with average height. She has somewhat round, bright blue eyes and back-lengthed hair tied into a side ponytail clipped halfway through with a blue/black barrette. She has Strawberry-Blonde hair which appears to be an Orange & Blonde mix that appears Brown. Although initially portrayed with straight hair, it is shown to be predictably wavy when untied. Ann's casual attire often consists of short skirts to bring out her energetic personality. She wears this type of clothing when it comes to both casuals and Prism Shows. Some examples of her clothing are shorts, jackets, and overalls, all which shows her energetic nature. Her clothes are also bright in color and most of the time colorful. Personality Ann is a cheerful and upbeat girl who will not give in to anyone. Her passionate spirit allows her to do the things that she wants to do and she will help people out when they're in trouble like Naru. Because of this, Ann is always fighting with her father because he already has something decided for her future, but she can tell deep down when he accepts what she wants and is too embarrassed to admit it. She always gets bored making senbei and prefers to make sweets, but she still likes senbei very much. Ann and her father love mysterious things like aliens. As the girl with the leader-like personality, she can be very persuasive such as when she made Ito give them permission to call her by her first name and when she made Naru and Ito immediately start their training program in order to become better Prism Stars. She also uses this side of her as a class representative in order to get permission from teachers, siding as the ally of justice among the students. Ann had also known to have had this leader personality for a long time such as when she was younger, she convinced Wakana to join the Prism Show club. Although being the hero-type character, she may be incorrect at times without realizing. Even though she told the others to keep their promises, Ann realized that she wasn't able to keep her own promise when she was younger with Wakana. After learning how Wakana felt, she stopped thinking about herself and apologized to her. Although Wakana forgave her, they became rivals rather than friends and continue to argue with each other. Even so, the others see that they get along well. Despite being clever, she is revealed to be dense when it comes to love. History Ann had been performing in Prism Shows since she was little, but her first official Prism Show was when she was seven. Her father showed up first and sat right in the front which embarrassed Ann. Apparently, he was also the one who bought her outfit at the time. Ann has also been friends with Kazuki Nishina for a long time because they were both the best in the Prism Show club at their old school. During her fourth grade, she saw Wakana Morizono and invited her to join the club despite having no experience in performing Prism Shows at all. Wakana decided to try out so Ann taught her how to skate and soon they both started enjoying themselves. Suddenly, Wakana performed a Prism Jump out of the blue and Ann told her she was amazing and that she could get better if she joined the club. Wakana admired Ann and attended the club every day to get better. During an event one day, it was decided that Ann would have the center position but she sprained her ankle and couldn't practice. Because she might not be able to perform on the day, Ann promised Wakana the center position and gave her the outfit that she was to use. From then on, Wakana decided to practice harder than ever in order to catch up to Ann, however, Wakana fell sick on the day and Ann who's ankle had recovered replaced her. Without realizing, Ann broke her promise to Wakana to make it a good show and Wakana moved out the next day. Synopsis Experience as a Pâtissière Ann first appears on the last day of her summer making senbei and getting bored until the seven crossed rainbows appear to amaze her. The next day, she finishes her morning practice in the Prism Dance club revealing herself to be the club's captain. Not long after that, she starts a fight with her dad one morning about work experience claiming that she will work as a pâtissière instead of making senbei at her own home. After school, she runs out of her house after helping out the shop and plans to go to a sweets buffet. Jumping with excitement, a hungry blue penguin hatches and follows her. At the sweets buffet, she confronts Naru Ayase who is eating her sweets in the wrong order. They talk for the first time whilst eating sweets and she explains how her father wants her to make senbei instead. She then immediately leaves after handing her a bag of cookies and mentioning she could make sweets. Ann runs home as fast as she could, but on the way, she is confronted by a hungry blue bird whom she calls the Blue Bird of Happiness. Ann feeds the blue bird with her second bag of cookies and hid it until she got home. When she arrives, Ann is caught by her mother who found out she went to a sweets buffet and is lucky that her father is still at a shopping district meeting. Ann finds out that the blue bird's name is Poppun and decides to bake it another batch of cookies. She is scolded by her father who comes home and tells her to stop making sweets but is even angrier when he finds out about Poppun and scares the bird away. Ann becomes frustrated at her father's attitude and declares that she hates senbei. She runs away from home and follows Poppun who leads her to Prism Stone. There, she finds Naru having trouble making sweets and decides to show her how to properly bake a cake. When Naru finishes the decorations, she invites Ann to work as a pâtissière in Prism Stone and Ann accepts. Though the sweets samples are fine, she is asked to perform a Prism Show. When given her Prism Memory Pass and Prism Live Headphones, she enters Prism Space and soon arrives on stage wearing an outfit from the stone Poppun transformed into. She performs well and succeeds in a Prism Jump. Near the end of the song, Poppun flies from a stone on her outfit and transforms into drumsticks. Ann follows it and suddenly performs the mysterious Prism Live ending her performance with another Prism Jump: Swinging Heart Rhythm. Ann passes and receives her Prism Stone Trunk and Smart Pod Shot. She learns that her Pair Friend can go inside the Smart Pod Touch, allowing her to bring Poppun home. Naru learns that the Smart Pod Shot also has a camera, and takes a photo of her new Sweets Manager. Image Song Sweet time Cooking magic ~Hara Peko Nan Desu Watashi tte~ (Sweet time Cooking magic ～腹ペコなんです私って～; I'm So Hungry) Dosha Buri Happy (with Naru and Ito) Cherry-Picking Days (with Wakana) Ann's Outfits Prism Show Outfits Music Mini Hat, Sky Melody Jacket, Sky Melody Short Pants, Music Technical Boots Winter White Session Cosmic Asymmetrical Shirt, Cosmic Space Skirt, Cosmic Asymmetric Boots Graduation Outfits Matching Mini Hat Arrange Hair, Matching Stripe Top, Matching Frill Culottes, Matching British Boots Casual Outfits (Spring) Glittering Pinky Necklace, Neon Border T-Shirt, Lock Check Skirt, Blue Punk Middle Shoes Casual Outfits (Summer) Twin Star Arrange Hair, Suspender Raglan T-Shirt, Pumpkin Denim, Tricolor Ribbon Sneakers Casual Outfits (Fall) Cat ☆ Cat Parka, Cat Belt Frill Skirt, Candy Color Socks & Sneakers Casual Outfits (Winter) Dot Ribbon Necklace, Powerful Heart Parka, Colorful Star Short Pants, Colorful Star Tights & Sneakers Seventh Coordinate Outfits Seventh Coordinate Pop Dress, Seventh Coordinate Pop Shoes Seventh Coordinate Outfits (Brilliant Style) Seventh Coordinate Pop Dress Brilliant Style, Seventh Coordinate Pop Shoes Brilliant Style Seventh Coordinate Outfits (Platinum Style) Seventh Coordinate Pop Dress Platinum Style, Seventh Coordinate Pop Shoes Platinum Style Prism Jumps Ann can make five jumps in a row. With Wakana, Ann can make four duo jumps. Solo Jumps Pop splash.jpg|Pop Splash ann drum.jpg|Swinging Heart Rhythm Pop Candy Rocket.png|Pop Candy Rocket puritirizumu.jpg|Happy Macaroon Spin Sweets Merry-Go Round.jpg|Sweets-Go-Round Duo Jumps Pop & Ethnic Splash.png|Pop & Ethnic Splash SHR.png|Swinging Heart Rhythm Awakening Flower Walts.png|Awakening Flower Waltz W&A.png|Magical Space Planet Trivia *On the official Pretty Rhythm Gum cards, her name is written as "Ann Fukuhara" in Roman letters, even though her name is written in Hiragana. *According to the Prism Star Visual Book, 10 years after the Rainbow Live series, Wakana will still be meeting up with Bell and Otoha occasionally - However, Ann will be the friend that stays by her side at all times. *Her seiyuu, Yu Serizawa, voices Mirei Minami in PriPara, as well as Anna Akagi from Kiratto Pri☆Chan. *Ann shares similar character traits with Kogure Yukina, a minor character from Shugo Chara. Gallery Main article: Ann Fukuhara/Image Gallery Category:Prism Stars Category:Rainbow Live Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fukuhara Family Category:Happy Rain♪